Is It Okay To Feel This Way?
by stefansalwaystheone
Summary: Two people fight for each other in a way they didn't know what possible. Will they never make it to victory or will a twist of fate give them a head start?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I have a new story! It's a Dobsley story, I love them so much and think they're adorable, so if you don't like them, I suggest you don't read it. But I have wanted to write this story for so long! I just had a severe case of writers block when it came to how to start it. It was terrible and I never thought I would get over it! But, I hope you enjoy this! I can't wait to write more!**

**PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW**

I have no clue what I am doing here.

I just got in my car and started driving. Without a clue to where I was going to end up. I just had to get out of that house. It felt like I was being suffocated. Like I went to sleep peacefully, only to be woken up by a pillow being smothered in my face and my lungs begging for air. It wasn't always like that though.

Being with Torrey was so amazing in the beginning of our relationship. We were in the honeymoon phase for so long that we didn't know what it was like to be real with each other. Finally, I found out who the real Torrey is, the deceptive, lying woman who I never thought she could be. I can't believe I fell under her spell.

One minute she was telling me she loved me, and the next, she was hopping into bed with some guy. Didn't really bother to find out who the guy was, I didn't really care. I know, I should want to rip the guy apart for sleeping with my wife, but I think it's a blessing in disguise.

I've always had a little crush on Miss. Nina Dobrev. Even though I know she'll never feel the same, because she is so hopelessly in love with Ian Somerhalder. Maybe it's bad to be admitting it now, like a coward, just after you figured out your wife cheated on you, but it's better late than never. And no, I don't just like Nina as a rebound girl because my wife was unsatisfied with me.

I actually don't know what I feel for Nina. It's probably nothing, a little crush that I have had for a while that should be gone in no time. We're like best friends anyway. Telling each other everything, knowing every fact about one another, teasing each other because we know the other wont get mad. But, damn, I feel like there is a little more "feeling" going on by me.

So, here I sit, in my car outside Nina's apartment. Not knowing, how in the hell I ended up here. Should I go in? Well Ian's car isn't here, but what would that matter?

"Come on, Paul. Just get some balls and go." I whisper to myself. Pulling the keys out of the ignition, I take a deep breath and open the door. Checking both ways before I cross the street to make sure no cars are coming, I finally move my feet and they are headed for the big white, chic building in front of me.

I walk into the lobby and look around. Sure I have been in here before but not in the middle of the day. Everything is white, or a light blue. Even some light greens and pale yellows. There are flowers everywhere and it smells very clean. I walk up to the front desk and wait for the woman behind it to finish speaking on the phone. After she hangs up, she turns towards me and looks at my face waiting expectantly.

"I'm here to see Nina… Dobrev," I say to her after clearing my throat. She flashes a smile at me and picks up the phone. The rings go on for a few seconds until I hear Nina's voice on the other end. I smile to myself remembering how loud she always talks.

The lady, whose name is Mary, turns back to me and tells me to go right up. Nina lives on the twenty-third floor of her building. Two more floors and she would have the penthouse. Nina isn't much for luxury, sure she liked her classy things from time to time, but she really likes the substantial and meaningful things that would be with her forever.

I hop in the elevator and press the button. I feel really nervous all of the sudden. Why am I here? She probably doesn't even want me here. I should really just go home. But then the elevator door opens and there are those warm chocolate brown eyes staring straight at me. She has a wide smile on her face, flashing those perfect teeth and her dimples.

"You didn't have to meet me in the hallway." I say to her as I walk out of the elevator and she moves her arms as if to wave me forward down the hall. She is wearing light blue denim shorts and a hot pink tank top. She has no shoes on and her hair is slightly wavy. Telling me that she hasn't straightened it yet today.

"Well, what kind of a host would I be if I didn't greet my guest?" She asked with a smile on her face. We get to her apartment and she lifts up her hand with the keys in it and inserts it into the hole. Turning until we hear the click, she pushes the door open and allows me to go in ahead of her.

Looking around it seems so…her. I can't quite put my finger on it but this apartment screams Nina Dobrev. With all the light colors and sun shining through the windows, it represents her personality perfectly.

"So, what do I owe this pleasure, Mr. Wesley?" She cocks her head to the side and flashes that brilliant smile that could get her anywhere in life. She sets her keys on the table that is in the entryway and heads toward the kitchen. Of course, I follow.

"I'm not really sure. I just needed to take a breather." I tell her with hesitation in my voice. She gives me a questionable look then opens the fridge and turns her attention to its contents. She goes to bend down to grab a water bottle from the bottom shelf and I find myself staring at her butt. Wow that really is a nice—

_Paul, what the hell? _I mentally slap myself for even allowing the thought to cross my mind. She stands up and asks me if I want a bottle but I shake my head telling her that I'm fine. We make our way to her living room and sit on her snow white leather couches. She looks over to me with confusion.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on? Or did we suddenly stop telling each other everything?" She asks me while peeling the wrapper off of her bottle. A habit she has when she is being nosey.

"Well, I don't want to burden you with my problems. Especially this one." I say giving her a nervous smile. Twirling my marriage ring around my figure I look down at the floor.

"Paul Wesley, tell me now or so help me God, this water will be all over you." She warns me as she gives a mischievous look. She grabs my knee as a sign of support but instantly lets go. Her hand leaves a burning on my skin that I need to relieve.

"Fine, umm. I'm not really sure how to say this but, things aren't really working out for Torrey and I. I found out some information that I really don't like and I can't handle it. So I filed for divorce a few days ago." I look up after confessing this and all I see is shock on her face. He mouthing is gaping open and she stares straight into my eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Paul. What did she do?" She asks, being nosey and trying to pry as always.

"She…uh. She cheated on me." I say so quietly that I don't think she can hear. But I know she can when I hear her gasp.

"Paul, I am so sorry! You don't deserve this one bit!" She exclaims, getting louder as the sentence goes on.

"I just didn't know what to do, didn't know where to go, what to think. I needed space because she told me she was going out, and I have a feeling I know where _out_ is. I really shouldn't have come. Spilling about my problems. Ian will probably be home any minute." I tell her quickly, while getting up to leave.

I walk towards the door not knowing if she followed me or not. I put my hand on the handle and turn. Ejecting myself out of her house before I can even say goodbye.

**NINA'S POINT OF VIEW**

I feel so bad for him. He doesn't deserve this, any of it.

I always though that Torrey was a great girl for him! She seemed so sweet and innocent, so caring. I guess it's those ones you have to look out for.

Even though he held it together, something in his forest green eyes told me he was ready to break down any minute. I don't know why he didn't, we've cried in front of each other before. We're best friends, there isn't anything we haven't done together.

Well not anything, we definitely haven't kissed or slept together or any of that stuff… Oh great. Now I'm thinking of Paul's body. _Come on, Nina, snap out of it._ I tell myself mentally.

Sure, I have always had a little crush on Paul, but I'm sure it will pass. I am with Ian now and he's about to go through a terrible divorce. No, it probably wont be nasty, but he loved Torrey so much. You could see it when he was with her. Now when you look at him, it just looks like a candle was blown out.

But he was so cute when he was sad, those green puppy dog eyes, his slightly hunched figure that stretched his shirt in all the right places, his muscles. Phew, his muscles, weren't they a sight!

And, I am thinking about Paul again. Nina, get your head together! I have no clue why I am feeling like this, okay, yeah I do. I like him a little more than just as a crush, alright, a lot more. But what I do know is that he doesn't feel the same. I feel like that girl who always settles for second best because she can't have first. I hate to say it, but Ian is second and Paul is at the top.

But thank The Lord that Paul doesn't sense any of it.

**PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW**

The next morning I wake up and get dressed then head off to the set.

We're filming a new scene today and of course it's with Nina, I really don't mind working with Nina at all. She is a phenomenal actress and okay, I like spending time with her

We arrive and instantly get to work. The first part of the scene goes by so fast, probably because it was an "epic battle," until one certain part. We get into our positions and the director yells 'ACTION!' And I'm instantly in character.

"Stefan!" I hear Nina scream and my head instantly shoots up. She's alright, I think to myself. I take in a deep breath and let it out and break a smile. She is running at me at a high speed and doesn't look like she is going to stop. I start walking towards her and hold out my arms inviting her in for a hug.

Instead of just an embrace she jumps onto me almost knocking us over and presses her lips to mine. Instinctively she wraps her legs around my waist and cups my face with her hands. I wrap one arm around her waist, holding one of her hips with my hand and with the other I grab onto her neck, openly inviting her kiss.

I can't even begin to describe what it feels like when I kiss Nina. Yes, we are only in character but that doesn't mean I still don't feel sparks. I feel sparks, fireworks, hell, I feel like atomic bombs are rupturing within me.

Without even realizing it, I opened my mouth just enough for her tongue to frantically begin to search for mine. God, I could do this all day if I have to. After a while, but not too long, I set her down without our lips parting. Bringing my hands up to wrap around her neck and jaw, I break our kiss and set my forehead against hers.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" She whispers, close enough to where our lips are grazing each other but not full on contact. I start to nod after a while, realizing what kissing Nina does to me.

"Of course it does. You have been so strong for me, and yourself, and everyone around you. Elena, living without you was the hardest time of my life and I never want to do it again. So I want you to know, right here, right now. If you allow me to have you…" I pause and lightly kiss her, "I am _never_ letting you go." I finish as a pull back just enough to see her eyes.

"Promise?" She says quietly with tears gathering in her eyes. I didn't know when this happened, but Nina brought her hands up to mine. One of her hands intertwining with mine and the other wrapping itself around my fingers.

"Promise." I tell her. Thinking I mean it as only my character, but soon come to the conclusion that if Nina ever told me to stay with her.

I would.

**NINA'S POINT OF VIEW**

As I look into his green eyes, they seem to speak the truth of what he is saying. The scene is coming to a close, so I stand on my tip toes and kiss him once more, for myself, but of course he is Stefan.

Whenever I kiss him I feel butterflies. Not just in my stomach, but everywhere. All around me, filling me to my maximum volume. It's nice though. Like he awakens something inside of me that I never knew existed.

I sort my thoughts and realize I'm still kissing him. I give his hand a squeeze and pull back from the kiss and get off of my tip toes onto the flats of my feet. I still have my hands locked around Paul's and I never take my eyes off of his.

Somewhere in the back someone calls 'cut,' but I don't move an inch. And it doesn't look like Paul plans on moving either. I start to feel extremely uncomfortable, I'm holding my breath and can't find the strength to release it. I can tell everyone's eyes are on Paul and I. But I instantly I find my way to breathing again when I feel Paul's thumb rubbing over my knuckles.

Then the roles change, I can see him getting nervous from all the attention we're getting. So he pulls his hands away from mine and I immediately feel naked without his touch.

He coughs and then walks a few paces away. Going toward the van he pushes his hands through his sandy hair that I love so much.

"Did someone say cut? Or did I miss it?" He asked through a smile and a laugh trying to play off what just happened.

I smile and laugh too, just to make it believable. But I have a feeling something is going on inside that head of his, that gorgeous perfect head. With his Roman soldier features like his perfect nose, not too pointy not too rounded. Then his mouth, a perfect straight line that can turn into a gorgeous smile in the matter of seconds. His jawline, oh my goodness, his jawline, it's perfect. Finally we come to his eyes. Those leaf green orbs that can reveal his feelings at any point and time.

_Nina, focus. _I tell myself. Why is he acting so weird? Yesterday, he rushed out of my house like he saw a ghost. Then now, he was holding my hand and nothing was bothering us… until he broke our contact and walked away. Wow, I sound like a teenage girl, 'Maybe he likes me because he looked at me!' _He doesn't like you, Nina, get that through your thick skull. _I mentally say in my head.

But that doesn't change what I am thinking. I know something is going on inside his own personal thoughts. I just know it.

And I'll be damned if I don't try to find out what it is.

**A/N: So what did everyone think of the first chapter? They obviously have feelings for each other but think the other could NEVER feel the same way. I love Paul so much. And who likes the little Stelena scene I snuck in there? Why is Nina being so nosey? And I will go into more detail about Paul and Torrey, don't worry. It was difficult writing this story, though. Since the characters are actually real people and not fictional. I hope I did good and succeeded. So please, please, please read and review. It would mean so much.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here is chapter 2! I hope you all enjoy it and I hope you don't think this is moving to fast! I would really appreciate reviews if you would like to leave some! Well, I don't have much to say today! Just enjoy!**

**PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW**

I had to get out of there. It was too much. With Nina and Ian and Julie and the whole crew staring at us. I felt like I was going to explode. So of course I acted like an idiot and laughed it off. I just can't help it when I'm around her. It's like she sucks me into this world that I never want to leave. But I always have to.

So here I am, sitting in my empty condo without a wife and pretty much no friends except for Nina, Candice, and Joseph. Of course I am friends with Zach, Kat, Michael and all of them, but those three are my closest friends.

I'm snapped out of my own thinking when I hear the doorbell ring. I have no clue who it could be. I didn't order any food and no packages should be coming anytime soon. I walk over and push the handle so the door slowly swings open.

Now I am staring at two big brown eyes that make everything easier, the thinking, the breathing, everything. I look down to see her wide smile showing those perfect teeth. Then I move down her body, I notice she has her hair up in a bun, a loose tank top, a pair of faded jeans, and some black flats.

A smell wafts towards my nose and I instantly know the smell.

"Chinese?" She says with a shy smile, holding the food out towards me. I step to the side allowing her to walk in and she moves past me towards the living room. I find myself looking at her ass again as she walks in front of me, swaying her hips back and forth.

She sits down where I previously was and looks up at me with expectant eyes. I smile then sit down next to her so our legs brush against each other.

"Orange chicken, eight pieces to be exact. Five pieces of broccoli beef, I put the broccoli in a separate, smaller box because I know you don't like them mixed. There is an ounce of fried rice in that box and an ounce of white rice in that one, with a side of sweet and sour sauce. I got you three fortune cookies like you normally have, and a large Pepsi. But just in case you didn't want a soda, I brought you Corona in that bag, including a lime." She explains, adding a light laugh here and there. She knows me so well and it takes everything inside of me not to reach over, grab her face, and pull her in for a passionate kiss. But I can't. So instead I flash her a huge smile that spreads ear to ear.

"What's all this for?" I ask looking straight into her eyes. Gosh, she is so beautiful like this. No make up and just being Nina.

"I could tell that after we finished shooting you looked upset. So I thought I'd cheer you up." She tells me with a sad expression on her face. After huffing a breath of air out, I lick my lips and start to speak.

"Nina, thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me." I say as I pull her into a big hug. Wrapping my arms around her neck and feeling hers move around my waist. Reluctantly we both pull back and she looks at me with that special look, signaling to tell her what I'm thinking.

"It's just, this whole thing with Torrey, the lying, the cheating, the divorce. It's all so much, so fast. And I don't know if I can handle it." I decide to tell her. Opening up like she always convinces me to do. I look up and see her looking at me sadly.

"Paul, I'm really sorry. I know I wont ever understand it, but I can be here to help. Whenever you need to talk or just need some company." She says moving closer to me. Pulling me into another hug.

"Do you wanna do something to keep your mind off of it? I brought my script! We can rehearse a scene? Only if you want to." She says, rattling things off as they pop into her brain. Then showing a beautiful smile.

"Of course, that would be perfect." I tell her laughing a bit. So she pulls hers out of her bag and mine is sitting on the coffee table in front of us, so I grab it. She points to the scene she wants to rehearse and my throat closes. But I nod anyway, playing it cool.

"Ready?" She says and I nod. Then she counts to three and we begin.

"Stefan, you have to believe when I say I want to be with you." She says, in character, as her eyes cloud with tears.

"Elena, I don't really know what to believe anymore. One minute you choose me, and tell me that you want to be with me forever, and the next, you're hopping into bed with my brother. My brother, Elena, _my brother._ Do you know how much that hurts?" I say with a hitch in my voice. My vision starts to blur with tears too as I look at her, where she already has streams running down her face.

"Stefan, please. You have to believe me. I am _begging_ you, Stefan. It didn't mean anything with him. I realize that now. I'll never have what I have with you, with anyone else." She looks at me and I feel a truth to her voice, but that's crazy, right? The next think I know, she is grabbing my hand and setting it on her chest, above her heart.

"Can't you feel my heart beating only for you. Without you, it feels like my heart stopped working. Like there is a gaping hole, just waiting to be filled by you. I can't imagine my life without you. That day when we bumped into each other outside of the bathroom, it was the best day of my life, because you came into it. You were different and you made me feel alive. And I know that this ring you put on my finger meant more than just protecting me from the sun. It was a promise, to you and me, that we would be together forever." She moves our hands down to her lap and intertwines our fingers. With her other hand she strokes the side of my face and I find myself leaning into her touch.

"Well, how can I say no when you put it like that?" I ask through a smile then start moving in to touch my lips to hers. When they meet in the middle, I can't think straight. My thoughts are turned into nothing and all I can feel is Nina sitting in front of me.

She takes her hand from mine and sets them on my waist. I lean us back so we are lying down on the couch. I feel her hands travel under my shirt and start to grip harder at my back as the kiss grows more intense. She slowly opens her mouth and allows me entrance with my tongue.

Gradually, she pulls my shirt up and over my head. As she discards it on the floor next to us, she slides her hands down my chest and she wraps them around me pulling me closer.

Somehow, on this small couch, I flip us over so she is leaning over me. I sit up and she is straddling my lap. I reach for the hem of her tank top and pull it over her head and throwing it somewhere that doesn't really matter to me. Our lips never one leaving each other, she pushes me back down into our previous position. She puts her lips against my chest slowly moving from below my belly button all the way up to my neck. I lay my head back and sharply inhale a breath, feeling bliss close enough to touch.

She nuzzles her head into my neck and starts to kiss me there. Feeling like I am about to explode, I grab her face and bring her lips up to mine.

_Paul, stop, right now. _I say to myself. But I don't want to stop. I know I have to though. She still is in a relationship and this is getting to intense.

"Nina." I say in a breathy voice, barely audible for myself to hear. She moved her lips back down to my chest and continued to add her kisses there.

"Hmm?" She mumbles, moving up to my neck and sucks lightly, I swear I want to scream.

"Stop. Just stop." I say a bit louder, regretting that I even said it at all, because instantly she stops the wonderful sensation on my neck and sitting up straight. Her eyes look saddened. But I don't know why, it's not like she feels anything for me. She instinctively tucks her hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry." Was all she said to me moving from her position on my lap to grabbing her tank top and putting it on. Then she grabs her purse and heads for the door. Leaving the food and her script.

"Nina!" I call out for her just as I hear the door slam.

I sit back down on the couch and replay the events that just happened, realized something interesting. I wasn't playing Stefan for most of what had just gone on. I was being myself, Paul.

And it all started when my lips met hers.

**NINA'S POINT OF VIEW**

_Crap!_ I think to myself as I walk towards my car. What the hell was I thinking in there? It just felt so nice to be close to him, with his hands on my waist and our lips pressing together. Oh my gosh, I sound like a teenager. I just really like him and I have no clue what to do about it. But I do know someone who will.

Ten minutes later I am at her doorstep pressing the doorbell, waiting for her to answer. About thirty seconds pass and I see her face smile at me.

"Hey, Kat." I say quietly, pulling her in for a hug.

"Hi, Nina. What's going on?" She says backing away with a worried look on her face.

"I need help. I am feeling these things that I don't know if I should be feeling or not. And I'm really confused." I tell her, putting a hand up to my head and moving my hair behind my ear.

"Well come in." She replies as she steps aside and I enter her apartment moving towards her living room and plopping down on her couch.

"So what's going on?" She asks me, getting straight to the point, and she sits down next to me.

"I… I think-" I try to speak but I can't seem to find it in me to get it out.

"Nina, come on. You can tell me anything." She says, grabbing my hand and giving a supportive squeeze.

"Okay, alright. I think… wait, wait, wait. No, I know… I know that I really like Paul." I say as fast as I can just to get it done and over with.

"Well of course you do! Everyone likes Paul." She tells me with a big smile on her face. Ugh, she doesn't understand!

"No, Kat. You don't understand. I really _like, like_ Paul." I say emphasizing like and raising my eyebrows at her. At first she looks confused then a shocked expression comes on her face.

"Ohh! _Like, like._ Wow, um okay. So when did you start feeling like this?" She asks me, I instantly feel like I am in a therapy session.

"Oh, you know. Only for… the past four years." I say, my voice getting quieter as the sentence moved on.

"What?! Nina. And you haven't told him yet?" She shouts at me, standing up in the process.

"He was married, Kat! It's not like I can just come out and say it!" I defend myself.

"Nina, even though I would love to see the both of you together. You can't. He is about to get a divorce and you're dating someone else. And you don't know if he feels the same way! So just hold off on telling him for now, okay?" She says to me as I nod.

"Thank you, Kat. You really helped me get my head straight." I say as I give her a hug and start to walk towards the door. I open it and walk out into the chilly, but muggy, night air towards my car.

Feeling that what Kat said, was wrong.

**PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW**

I called the one person who I thought would understand me. She is, after all, my closest girl friend. But she will give it to me straight and tell me what to do, and what not to do.

I hear the doorbell and let out a sigh of relief, realizing that I am going to be able to push the weight off my chest of having to hide my feelings for Nina. Sure it's just one person but it is going to feel great.

I barely got to the door before it opened itself and she walks right in. That's so her. I am just glad she feels comfortable enough to do that.

"Hey!" She shouts loudly and pulls me in for a hug. I can hear the music blasting through an earbud when she pulls back. She takes the music out of her ear and presses the pause button on her phone.

"Hey, want to go in the living room? You might want to sit down for this." I tell her as I guide her to the couch. She sits down and crosses her legs. She sets her purse on the table before she looks over at me, where I have sat right beside her.

"So what's up?" She asks with hesitation in her voice.

"Well, I just, I really… I'm just gonna come out and cut to the chase and say it. No bullshit, no fluff. Real, hard truth. I really like, Nina. Like, _like like_." I tell her leaning in a little on the last part. Before I can register her reaction, I hear a high-pitched scream as she stands up and starts jumping up and down.

"I KNEW IT!" She yells at me with her finger is pointed at my face. She slowly calms down and settles back in her space next to me.

"So now that we figured out you somehow 'knew' what am I supposed to do?" I ask nervously twirling my thumbs.

"You have to tell her, of course!" She shouts at me while punching my arm. Even though it didn't hurt, I pretend like it did.

"But what if she-" I begin but am soon cut off by Candice.

"Ah, ah, ah. No more thinking, Mr. Wesley. Tell her. And always listen to Candice. Why?" She says expectantly waiting for an answer. The one I always give her when I am in a dilemma.

"Because, Candice is always right." I say in a mocking tone while she pats my head. She tells me she has to go, but she will text me in the morning. I walk her out and give her a kiss on the cheek before she gets in her car and drives away. I keep thinking about the conversation we just had. I just need to come out and say it. So I stop having an internal dispute, and settle what has been going on in my mind for the past four years.

I am going to tell Nina Dobrev how I feel.

**A/N: Am I moving this too fast? I want it to be as normal as possible. I just love them so much. But leave your review please! Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

**Hi y'all! You don't realize how terribly sorry I am for not updating this for a while. It was nearing the end of school and I had finals. Then I started a new story then I did a one-shot and I have been updating my other stories and neglecting this one! And that's totally not fair because Dobsley is phenomenal. It took me literally six days, maybe even more to write this. I just kept getting so distracted by nothing. Don't judge me. I'm sorry if there are a lot of errors or mistakes. I proofed this at 2 o'clock in the morning. I tried though! But yes! Here it is. I hope it's not to late and you don't hate me for keeping you waiting so long.**

* * *

**PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW**

Pacing back and forth in my trailer, I can't decide what to do. Sure, I was all confident about telling Nina the truth, but when you sleep on the decision, it sounds a bit crazy.

I don't know what it is about Nina Dobrev that drives me absolutely insane. Maybe it's her big, doe, brown eyes that receive the message of happiness when she smiles, or maybe is the way she shyly tucks little strands of hair behind her ears when she's nervous or uncomfortable. Maybe it's her body, her gorgeous body that moves so gracefully when she's doing anything and everything, maybe it's her mouth, the way she knows how to speak to people, and especially when she says my name, that sounds like angels in heaven calling out to me. Hell, it may even be her full name, _Nikolina Konstantinova Dobreva_; it's elegant, sexy, amazing. Just like her.

Whenever I look at her I get these butterflies in my stomach, and I know that makes me sound like a little girl, but it's true. She smiles at me and I swear my soul has floated out of my body. She even speaks one word to me and I am speechless. If she merely brushes her hand over any part of my skin, clothed or not clothed, I feel like my entire being is on fire.

That never happens with Torrey, and it should. I never get nervous around her, or get butterflies, or my senses never reel when she touches me, or kisses me. It's all just…there.

But I should feel like that with Torrey, we're married. As hard as I try, though, I can't ever feel like that. I shouldn't drag her along, but what if Nina doesn't feel the same after I let Torrey go. I will be alone. And that's one thing I fear more than death itself.

_Enough thinking for the day, Paul._ I mentally tell myself as I feel my phone buzz, telling me that I should probably head to set. I look down at the iPhone in my hands and see that the clock reads _7:34_. I have twenty-six minutes until I start filming my first scene of the day.

Deciding not to think twice about it, I open the door and head towards Nina's trailer.

* * *

I knock on the door three times and it opens immediately with a smiling face on the other side.

"Hi Paul." She says quietly. And just those words make me break out in a smile. I rock back and forth before she invites me into her trailer and I set my phone down on the coffee table in front of her couch.

Then I turn around and flash her an ear-to-ear smile, "Hi Nina." For some unknown reason she giggles at this and goes to her mini fridge in the corner and grabs a bottle of water out of it.

"Do you want anything? I have water, Coke, an apple?" I shake my head at her and take in a deep breath, preparing myself for what I am about to say. I realize that my palms started sweating and it feels like all the air has been sucked out of this room.

"So, what did you do on your day off yesterday?" I ask her, just trying to make conversation before I drop the bomb of my feelings towards her.

"You know, the usual. I went to the spa and just had a relaxing day. Then I went home and had a Gossip Girl marathon." She says through a laugh, to which I return. I know she's obsessed with that show because I hear her talking about it to Candice and Claire all the time.

"Well that sounds fun." I reply trying to fill in the uncomfortable silence between us.

"Yeah, it was." She says awkwardly, while weaving her fingers in and out of each other.

"Nina, I have to tell you something." Her head pops up and she has a grave expression on her face. I see her chest move up and down, pulling in and pushing out deep breaths.

She turns around and goes to her dresser that is sitting in the corner and digs through the top drawer then pulls out a sleek black box about the size of one piece of bread, just the face though, not the depth. She then turns to me and shows one of her breathtaking smiles.

"Alright, but first I want to tell _you _something and give you this." She holds out the black box and I grab ahold of it. She nods to me, telling me to open it. I pull the top open and- Oh my God.

"Nina! You got me a Rolex?" She smiles at me proudly and then shakes her head. I pull her in for a hug, but pull out with a confused look on my face. "But… why?" I ask her.

"I just wanted to give you something because I really appreciate your _friendship_. You're a really good friend, Paul." She says to me then smiles.

My voice gets caught in my throat and I can't breathe. God, how could I be so stupid? Of course she doesn't feel the same about me. She's in love with Ian; she will always be with Ian. And I'm with Torrey. Why do I have to feel like this? It's so frustrating. I pull a tight smile on my face, say thank you and start to head out of her trailer.

"Paul, wait!" She calls after me. I take a breath and turn around, not knowing what to expect. I mean she just totally put me in the friend zone. Like the first level of the friend zone, with guards blocking every exit.

"You forgot your phone." I mentally slap myself for thinking she would say something else, then run into my arms.

I hear my phone buzz, in her hands, and the screen lights up. She looks down at the screen and I see that she almost drops my phone. She then looks up at me with a questioning face. _Shit_, I think to myself. "Paul, why is the background on your phone a picture of us?" She asks me, and I have no clue what to say.

I walk back into the trailer, trying to rack my brain with ideas. Think, Paul, think! The door shuts behind me with a slam and I jump.

"Uh—I, um. Candice took my phone one night a while back and she said she was just going to call someone and uh, I guess she looked through my pictures, and I had that one on my phone because Julie sent it to me after you're birthday party, and so I guess Candice changed my background for some reason, I don't know if it was as a joke or what. But then she said if she saw my background was changed, she would break my phone, and then she said something about slapping me. But she was kind of tipsy so I'm not sure. And I didn't want to change it because I like my phone and I don't like getting slapped so I just kept it." I say as quickly as I can get out. Then I walk towards her and grab my phone from her hands.

I turn around to leave her trailer and as I leave I hear her say, "You use a lot of words." I can tell she said it through a smile because she has a certain tone when she talks with certain facial expressions. But I don't turn around, and I don't say anything back. I just keep walking to the set where my next scene if filmed… with the one and only Nina Dobrev, of course.

* * *

**NINA'S POINT OF VIEW**

My scenes with Paul were short and to the point. I showed up, we filmed, he left as soon as the director said 'cut.'

He has been acting really weird lately. With the awkwardness while rehearsing our intimate scenes, the ignoring me, the running out of the room when I walk in. I really want to know what's up with him.

And when I told him I really appreciate him as a friend, oh, that was terrible. The hurt that was evident on his face, but I have no clue why he would be hurt. He's happy with Torrey. It's seems like the last few months have been really great for them. It was terrible just looking at him when I said that, and by terrible, I mean terrible for me. All I wanted to do was wrap my arms around his neck and hug him like there was no tomorrow. Of course none of it was true. I want to be with Paul more than I care to breathe the air surrounding me. But I can't. He's with Torrey, I'm with Ian.

Ugh, but I don't want to be with Ian. Does that make me sound like a spoiled bitch? I have a wonderful man who cares about me so much, but yet I want someone else. I want someone with perfect hair that stands on end, every day I see him. I want someone with rich, moss green eyes that consume me when I'm in their presence. I want someone with little, rough, red hands that leave patches of fire on my skin when they touch me. I want someone with a beautiful face that makes him look like a Roman soldier. I want someone whose arm muscles are so big that they can pick me up with ease, and make me feel safe all at once. I want someone who has a great personality. I want someone who has a smile that's so infectious it will make you smile, and a laugh that just makes you want to laugh, even though you have no clue what's so funny. I want someone who gives me butterflies by just walking in the room. I want someone who makes me smile with just a look. I want Paul Wesley.

But I can't have him. Because he's freaking taken. Because he's so freaking in love with Torrey Freaking Devitto. Don't get me wrong, I love seeing Paul happy, but you know… I want to see him happy… but with me. _Okay, that's far enough, Nina. You really sound like a heartless bitch._ I mentally tell myself.

Deep in thought, I turn a corner to head to my trailer, and being the clumsy person I am, I bump into a strong chest. I feel myself falling backwards, loosing my footing and I know how this is going to end up. With me, on my butt, being embarrassed. Anticipating the fall, I close my eyes and wait for the inevitable.

But the impact on my tailbone never came. Instead, I feel a pair of strong, thick pair of arms wrap around my waist. As a natural instinct I set my hands on the persons biceps. Waiting for my feet to be firm on the ground and my balance to be back in order, I slowly open my eyes and am met with a green pair looking straight down into my deep brown ones.

"Paul-" I start, but before I can continue, Paul removes his hands from my waist and walks away.

* * *

The day is over and I am driving home when I decide to change route and go to Kat's house and talk to her.

I need to tell her that I don't think I'm going to be able to hide my feelings for Paul much longer. They're like a bomb, with ten seconds until it explodes, and it won't be pretty when it does. They will just come out sooner or later and I won't be able to control it. Then I will feel like an absolute idiot because he won't feel the same way. And after that Ian will break up with me because I don't feel anything for him. Well that's not true. I do feel something for Ian but it's more like a brother/sister relationship. And that sounds disgusting because I kiss him and hold his hand. So lets just change that to a good friend relationship.

I pull up to Kat's house and it has just started to rain. I pull my jacket from the back seat and set it over my head before stepping out of my car and running up to Kat's doorstep. Once I am under the awning in front of her door I take the jacket from my head and knock. It takes her a few moments but she finally comes, opens the door, and invites me in.

"I thought you were staying in tonight." She tells me as she points to the kitchen and I follow her. I finally realize the amazing smell that fulfills her house. It smells a little bit spice, but also sweet. Not a lot of people know it, but Kat is a very good cook. I enter the kitchen and see a large pan with chicken, some peppers, and a little bit of spice filling its volume. Then I look to the counter and see a little bit of dough rolled out.

"So you're making an empanada." I say taking in all her ingredients. She looks at me and nods with a smile on her face. "To answer your question, I was _going_ to stay in, but I really needed to talk to you." I sit down in one of her chairs at the table in her kitchen then cross my legs.

She walks over to the stove and stirs the mixture in the pan before putting a lid on it and turning around to face me. "I'm all ears." She says while wiping her hands off on a dish towel.

"This whole, 'hiding your feelings from Paul' thing… I don't think it's going to work. Like… at all." I tell her all in one breath. She gives me a questioning look then moves to sit down next to me.

"And why is this?" She says while folding her hands together in front of her on the table.

"It's just every time I see Paul, all I want to do is go kiss him. And that's a problem… because I can't. And whenever he just walks in the damn room, my stomach goes to my throat and I can barely breathe." I explain to her while a shy smile forms on my face. "And when he smiles, I literally feel it go straight to my heart. I like it when he smiles, because it makes me smile." I finish, and then look up into Kat's light gray eyes and she's smiling. "What?"

"That doesn't sound very healthy, Nina. But you know, if it makes you happy, then go for it." She says, which confuses me greatly. I get up and walk over to the counter and put my hands on the cold granite.

"I'm a tad bit confused. You just told me a few days ago to keep my feelings bottled up. What's with the change of heart?" I ask her while turning around and sauntering towards her. I try to look in her eyes but she instantly avoids eye contact. "Kat what are you not telling me?" I say walking over to her and placing my hands on my hips.

"I really shouldn't say anything, Neens." She tells me while standing up and grabbing a cup from the cupboard and filling it with water. Then she strides towards the exit like she is going to leave.

"Katerina Alexandre Graham!" I yell at her, causing her movement to freeze and she turns around with a timid look on her face. "Do not walk out of this kitchen without telling me what's going on and also because you left the stove on, and we all know how I am with cooking." I say which causes her to laugh as she walks over to the stove and turns the burner down while opening the pan and stirring the contents.

Meanwhile, the doorbell rings and I look up from my phone that I just pulled out to see Kat nodding towards the door, "Can you get that? I need to get this off the stove before it burns." She says to me. I shake my head yes and walk into the hallway and towards the door where some person is on the other side, waiting to be let in.

* * *

**PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW**

Fuck, Paul. Come on just get over the damn girl. Why the hell does she have this hold on me when she's not even my girl?

That thing happened again, when I grabbed her waist and she set her hands on my arms, that thing where I feel like my whole entire body is on fire. I try to shake the feeling out of my head as I hop in my car and drive to the one person who will know what to do with me.

* * *

When I get to Candice's I knock on the door and she opens it immediately and pulls me inside.

"So how'd it go? Did you tell her how you feel? What did she say? Does she feel the same way? Did you hug? Did you kiss? Did you make out? Did you have—" She says fast and with so much excitement in her voice that I swear she'll explode. But I cut her off before she can finish that last question.

"I didn't tell her." I confess while plopping myself down on her couch and rubbing my face with my hands.

"Why the hell not?!" She yells at me while slapping the back of my head. I look up and flash her a warning look and she puts her hands up in surrender.

"Because… She told me she _appreciated_ my… _friendship. _Like, could I get anymore friend-zoned?" I tell her but I look over to where she sits on the couch and find that she is on her phone walking out of the room towards her bedroom. I start to walk over to her door as she shuts it and lean close to the white wood. I normally don't like snooping but I just can't help it for some reason. I listen more carefully and start to hear a one-sided conversation.

"What the hell did you tell, Nina?!" I hear her whisper-yell into the phone, I was about to leave until I heard Nina's name, causing my ears to perk up a tad. After a little Candice replies, "Well, I told him to do something _completely_ different." She says, calming down a little bit. "Why did I tell him to do that? Because she deserves to know!" Her voice has dropped to just a whisper now and I can barely hear her. "It's fine, I guess. But now that we both know how they both feel, we need to sort this shit out. Tell Nina to tell Paul and I will convince him to do the same with her. Not sure how that'll work though. Your little plan totally knocked his confidence, he thinks he's friend-zoned." She explains to the person on the other line. "Okay, bye! I'll see you tomorrow." After I hear this I run on my tiptoes back to the couch just in time to seat my self and look comfortable after Candice walks back into the room.

"Who was that?" I ask her while turning on the T.V. But as soon as the screen lights up Candice snatches the remote from my hand and turns it off. "What the hell was that for?" She just stands there with her hands on her hips giving me a judgmental look.

"I want you to tell me how you feel about Nina." She exclaims while sitting down on the couch and putting her legs in my lap. I give her a repenting look but she waves her finger at me. "Now, Mr. Wesley."

"Fine, _Miss. Accola._ I don't know where to start though. Um… Well whenever she walks into a room, my eyes are instantly drawn to her and she makes me smile. Oh and her smile, man, her smile is gorgeous. But the real magic is when she laughs, I bet you she could cure a deaf person with her laugh, it's so beautiful." At this she laughs but tells me to continue. "When she touches me I feel like my entire being is going to explode until she touches me again. And when she looks at me, I feel like she is looking straight through me and into my soul. Like she can see in every nook and cranny inside my whole body. Then when she speaks all I want to do is grab her and kiss her and—" I try to continue, but Candice cuts me off with her finger wiggling in my face.

She takes her legs off my lap and squares her body up to mine then speaks, "If you want to kiss her, then kiss her! Lay a big wet one on the girl, eh." She tells me; then she stands up and starts to drag me out of the living room and down the hallway. "Get the fuck out of my house and go get your woman!" She yells at me as she opens the door and pushes me out into the rain.

What is she thinking?! I can't just go to wherever Nina is, and confess my feelings for her. Even if I did, I have no clue where she is. She said she was staying home tonight but she could have changed her plans. That's when I hear my phone ding from my pocket. I run to my car and jump inside before pulling out my phone. It's a text message from Candice:

_She's at Kat's. You're welcome, Mr. Wesley._

You're welcome? How is she doing me any favors? I hear another ding and look to find another text from Candice.

_Don't even think about not going. I am watching you as I type this and I will call Kat to make sure you show up. So go, before I come out there with an umbrella and beat your ass._

_Xoxo._

Well that's not unnerving at all. I decide to go to Kat's. Mostly because I really do want to tell Nina what I have been feeling, but also because I prefer not to get beaten with umbrellas.

* * *

I arrive to Kat's little house on the corner and it's still raining cats and dogs. I tell myself not to wait any longer and just go up to her door. I step out of my car in the pouring rain and run up to the doorstep. I take a deep breath and mentally prepare myself for this.

Finally, I raise my hand, balled in a fist, and knock on the door three times. Waiting for a few seconds I realize that this is a terrible idea and I turn and walk back to my car, slowly, realizing that I have failed... yet again. I walk so slow that in seconds I am soaked to my skin, but I keep walking slow, not caring if I get wet.

* * *

**NINA'S POINT OF VIEW**

I open the door and no one is there. All I see is darkness and all I hear is rain. It was probably just some kids ding-dong ditching.

"No one's here, Kat. Just some kids playing." I yell as I'm shutting the door. Then I walk back into the kitchen to see Kat setting her mixture in the dough and folding it over. She looks deep in though so I know something else is on her mind, beside an empanada.

"You still have that jacket of mine, right?" She asks while putting her food in the oven then washing her hands and turning back to me.

"Yeah, I think it's in my car. Why?" I ask her while going to her fridge and pulling out a bottle of Snapple.

"I was wondering if you could run out and grab it real quick! I want to take it on my trip! There's an umbrella by the door. Thanks, love yaaa!" She says walking out of the kitchen and down the hallway to her bedroom

Being the nice friend that I am I walk down the hall and without grabbing the umbrella I just open the door and run out into the rain. My hair is instantly is soaked and is matted down to my head and my clothes are sticking to my body as if they're part of my sking. Then I turn to the left and I see a figure coming towards me. At first I am frightened but as they move closer I can identify the person. Hell, I don't even have to think. I have that shape and walk sketched into my mind so perfectly that I could tell if it was him in complete, pitch black.

He is about five feet away from me now and I can barely see his face from the front porch light shining from Kat's house. But from what I see, he is on a mission and no one is going to stop him. "Paul…" I begin only to be cut off by him.

"No more words." He says.

Then the next thing I know, Paul's lips are pressed against mine and his arms are around my waist. Clinging to me. And without thinking I move my arms around his neck and start kissing him back. He moves his hands under my thighs and pulls me up. Instinctively, I wrap my legs around his waist as tight as I can. He keeps one hand under my butt and leaves one hand roaming my side, my hair, and my cheek.

I can't really think right now. All I know is that it's raining and the man I am with is named Paul Wesley. Those are all the thoughts I can process, because then I feel his tongue slightly parting my lips and I open them fully letting him gain access.

Right now, I don't care that it's absolutely down pouring. I don't care that I am soaked to the bone. All I care about is the man holding me up. All I care about is him kissing me. All I want is for him to keep kissing me. All of this is actually quite romantic. And my last thought that I am be able to come up with for a while is: _Nice move, Mr. Wesley._

* * *

**A/N:**

**So… I am so sorry if there are terrible mistakes or errors, it's 2;10 in the morning. I just want to give you an update.**

**What did y'all think of this chapter? I really wanted their relationship to go slow, and trust me it will. I just need some entertainment in my life. My summer has been so boring so far and I wanted to give you a little treat. So we had Candice saying one thing and Kat saying another. What do you think was up with Kat when she said that to Nina in the last chapter? You don't know, well neither do I, really… But I hope you liked it!**

**Leave your reviews and comments and critiques and anything helpful down in that little box. Thank you, my darlings!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the new chapter of Dobsley! I hope you like it.**

**I want to make something clear: In the first chapter I said that Paul and Torrey were getting a divorce and in the last chapter I said they were happy. It is completely my mistake and to make it clear, Paul and Torrey **_**are**_** getting a divorce. It was just a long time between updates and I forgot about that detail.**

**Okay, now that it is all cleared up… Here is chapter 4!**

* * *

**NINA'S POINT OF VIEW**

He puts his hand under my butt and starts walking us towards his car. I put my arms around his neck and tighten my grip around him with both my arms and my legs. Our lips are weaving in and out of each other and I can't stop thinking about anyone or anything, but him. I pull my arms back and start playing with the ends of his hair, which causes his arm that is wrapped around my waist to grip my hip even harder than he already is.

I feel the cool, wet metal of his Escalade on my back as his lips finally separate from mine and move to my neck, leaving sensual kisses from my jaw to my collar bone. I release a moan and feel him squeeze my ass and he opens the door and throws me inside. He throws me a seductive grin and I release a giggle. He crawls up on the seat and between my legs until he reaches my chest. He places kisses all over until I can't take it anymore and pull his lips up to mine. He puts his hand on my cheek and moves back to wear he is looking at me.

"You are so beautiful." He says to me. I reach my hand up to his own which is on my cheek and grab ahold of it. Then I set my other hand on his face and pull his face back to mine and kiss his cheek before I move my lips to his. I feel his weight fall down on me a bit more and I take my hands from his hand and his face then move them around his waist and grip at his back.

Wait, no, he's married to Torrey. I am dating Ian. We can't be doing this. I know he said they were getting divorced, but I don't know when that will happen. I'm still dating Ian. How will I let him down? But if I do and Paul and Torrey end up not getting divorced, I'll be alone. _Who said Paul would want to be with you anyway, Nina._ I tell myself as I feel Paul's hand moving up under my shirt and over my stomach. I immediately take back my statement about him not wanting to be with me. If he didn't, then he wouldn't be here right now. But, he could still be with Torrey right now. I have to stop this before it goes too far. Even though I don't want to. I want him to never stop kissing me like this.

I pull my lips back and his eyes immediately fly open and he gives me a confused look. He removes his hands from my stomach and sits back on his knees. He looks rejected and I wish I didn't do anything to stop him.

"Oh, no, Paul…" I start. But he puts a hand up to stop me and shakes his head, telling me he understands. Before he can put his hand down and exit the car, I grab it and intertwine our fingers. He looks up at me and then looks down at our connected hands, he develops a small smile on his face which makes me adopt an even bigger one than him. "I don't want you to go. It's just… You and Torrey…" I say, trailing off then looking down at my lap. I see his hand move under my chin and push my face up to look at him. He has a wide smile on his face, and I would like to know why.

"What's going on?" I ask him, with an enormous amount of curiosity in my voice. His grip on my hand tightens as he starts to smile a little wider than he already is, and I don't know how.

"Our divorce… It was finalized last week." He tells me, looking straight into my eyes. At hearing this, I can tell my face lights up because he laughs a little then caresses my cheek with his vacant hand and I lean into his touch, embracing it with an open heart. He unlocks our hands from each other and grabs my face in his hands and leaves a light kiss on my forehead.

"How was it done so quickly?" I ask him again, as he moves from his knees to sitting in a normal position and then pats his lap, inviting me to take a seat on it. I don't object and swing my legs over his and move my butt onto his thighs. He smiles as I slip my arms around his neck and start massaging his back.

"We both thought that it was the right thing and we were both cooperative and signed the papers as soon as we got them. We sent them in and then I got the letter saying it was finished." He explains putting his hand on my thigh and rubbing it up and down. I feel his hand move up my back and cling to my waist as he lays a kiss on my cheek. But he soon gets a look of horror on his face and removes his hands from me and scoots back a little. "Wait, why do you seem happy about this? You're with Ian, and you're happy with him. And I just showed up here and kissed you and it was probably really awkward and wrong and I shouldn't have done that. You probably don't want to be with me and now I am really embarrassed and I should just go." He starts rambling things off and opens the door to get out of the car.

No, this is all going downhill. Now's the time to tell him what I should have told him all those years ago when I met him. When I first did a scene with the man with green eyes. When I first kissed the lips of the man that gives me butterflies by just walking into the room. When I first held the hand of the man whose hair is perfectly sticking on end, whenever I see him, day or night. Now's the time to tell him that I want to be with him.

"Wait!" I practically yell, grabbing the door handle and slamming the car door shut. "Stop, just stop. Okay, stop putting words in my mouth. You haven't even asked me what I think about this. Okay. You haven't even asked me how I _want_ to be with you. How I want to wake up next to you every morning. How I want to walk around in the open, holding your hand and showing you off to everyone, because you're_ finally_ mine. How I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want and not be playing a character on the show. How I want to show you off to everyone because you can finally be mine. How I can finally be with you because you're not with Torrey and I'm not with Ian. And I feel like I am rambling on and just repeating myself, but you know what? I don't care, because that's what you do to me. You make me forget any thought that's in my head. You take my breath away with everything you do, and leave me gasping for air. That might sound bad, or might make me sound crazy, but it makes me feel good. It makes me feel happy. And I probably shouldn't have kept this bottled up for so long, but I didn't know what to do. I should have told you the truth from the beginning when you and Torrey weren't together. I should have told you before I settled for second best and said yes to that date with Ian. I should have just told you." I finish my little, or big, rant and I am out of breath. I am sitting on my knees, next to Paul, staring at him. Not knowing what he'll do, not knowing what he'll say. I suddenly become very nervous with his long silence. I shouldn't have said any of that. I should have let him leave. I _should_ have kept it all bottled up.

I turn to move out of my side of the car, but am stopped by Paul's hand grabbing my arm and spinning around so I bump into his chest and our lips come crashing together. His hands move to my hips and I swing my leg over his lap so I'm straddling him. Our tongues are in a battle until he pulls back and takes a breath. "You have no idea how long I have been waiting to hear that." He says through a smile while running his fingers through my hair. I release a giggle and lean back a little. I set my hands on his chest and start rubbing little circles with my thumbs. I flash him one more smile before losing it and dropping my head.

"I can't do this right now, Paul. You know that." I say sadly, even though I want to be with him more than I want to breathe air.

"Because of Ian." He says accusingly, but then pulling me in for a hug. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just showed up and kissed you. I probably should have talked to you first." He tells me, leaving small kisses on my neck that make me shiver to my core.

"Well, I don't know about that." I smile as I pull back from his hug and place a small peck on his lips. "I liked the kissing part. But I also want to do that talking part. With both you and Ian." I say to him with a bit of disappointment in my voice.

"You can do it. I know you can." He gives me a small pep talk, to which I accept. "But can we just sit here for a while. I like holding you." He says to me and I immediately wrap my arms around his neck and release a deep breath, letting out all the tension that has been built up for four years.

"How did you know that I was here anyway?" I ask him, playing with the ends of his hair. I feel his hand moving up and down my back and I immediately melt into him.

"Candice told me." He says, then releases a small laugh. "You know, I think she has known about our feelings for quite a while." He tells me, pulling his fingers through the lengths of my hair. After a while of comfortable silence, I realize I am completely confused.

"I don't know what to do, Paul. I love Ian, but more like a brother. But I don't want him to hate me, if I do break up with him. But, now there's you. You make me feel like I am a teenager again." I pause and laugh a little, "Even though I have literally known about how you feel for twenty minutes, and you make me feel so alive. And I am totally not ashamed about you or anything, I mean how could I be, look at yourself. But can we lay off of the public appearances for now?" I ask him using a hopeful tone. He pulls back and gives me a sly smirk and a raised eyebrow. "What?" I say through a breathy voice.

"So… are we boyfriend and girlfriend now? I think you need to take me out on a date before we make anything official." He jokes around while grabbing my hands and folding them between his. I release a loud laugh and throw my head back.

"How about we start with really good friends and then go from there. I can take care of Ian, and then you can ask me out on a date." I propose to him. He gives me a questioning look, so I smile at him and he gives me one in return.

"That would work out perfectly." He says, planting a kiss on my cheek. I grab his hand from my back and set it on one of my legs. I start drawing mindless shapes on his cute, little hands and my mind starts to wander. Wandering to where we would be if we would have been together four years ago, to what would have happened if I would have told him.

"Did you ever think we would happen this quickly?" I mumble, rubbing my thumb up and down his hand.

"What do you mean?" He asks me, turning my hand over and tracing the lines on the palm of my hand.

"I mean… Um, I don't know. Did you ever think that we would have this conversation, then _we_ would happen so quickly? That all of our feelings would come out so freely, and I would be sitting on your lap, talking about us? Because I sure as hell didn't." I explain to him, putting my arms around his neck and locking my fingers.

"No, I didn't. We really are moving fast, aren't we?" I nod and he rubs my arms with his hands. "You know what though? I don't want to wait any longer. Because I am so glad that I have _you_ sitting on my lap. And I am beyond happy that we are having this conversation." He says to me through smile. I lean in and press my lips against his, wrapping my arms around his neck even tighter. I break our kiss and press my head into the crook between his neck and shoulder, giving him a strong hug.

"Me too." I say, playing with the ends of his hair as I close my eyes and end up dozing off in his arms.

* * *

**PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW**

As soon as her breathing steadies, I know she is asleep, so I grab for the door handle and push it open. Slowly, I slide to the open of the car and slip out from under her, while keeping my hand on her back, then slipping a hand under her knee and bringing her out of the car. I turn around and shut the door with my elbow and start walking towards Kat's house.

I walk up to her door and press the doorbell with my elbow. Kat opens the door and smiles as soon as she sees Nina asleep in my arms. She waves her hand and invites me in the house, then takes me back to her room and tells me to put Nina in there.

I walk into Kat's room and close the door behind me. There are a few candles lit in the corner of the room and I get a waft of vanilla when I walk by them. I get to the side of the bed and change Nina's position by putting her legs around my waist and pull the covers back with my free hand. Then I lay her down and pull off her shoes along with her yoga pants, leaving her in a t-shirt, then pull the sheet up to her chest and the comforter up to her waist. I move up to look at her sleeping face and tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. Before I leave, I lay a kiss on her forehead then move to her lips and leave a light kiss there.

"Goodnight, princess." I whisper before I move to the door and walk into the hallway. I find Kat in the kitchen and then sit down at the small kitchen in the corner of the room.

"What happened out there?" She asks me, bringing her plate of food to the table and sitting down across from me. I duck my head and a shy smile takes over my face as I release a small laugh. "I'll take that as something good." She says, cutting into her food and taking a bite.

"Very good. But, hey, I have to go! I'll see you tomorrow." I tell her as I get up and lay a kiss on her cheek, then walk out of the kitchen, down the hallway, and out of the door to my car. I need to tell someone what just happened to vent my happiness, and I know just who to go to.

* * *

I pull up to Candice's house and jump out of my car to run up to the door. Feeling in a great mood I knock on the door as loud and fast as I can and wait for her to open the door. After what seems like forever, she opens the door and I walk straight in.

"You will never guess what just happened!" I practically yell, walking straight into the living room. She follows me in and sits on the couch.

"We _kissed_!" I scream at the top of my lungs. "We kissed, Candice! And it was amazing! More than I imagined it would be. We kissed, we talked, she fell asleep on my shoulder and I put her to bed. She was so adorable when she was sleeping. Thank you, Candice! Thank you so much for telling me to do that. It worked out so well. Better than I thought it would!" I finish explain and let out an exasperated breath. Then the next thing I hear is a high-pitched scream and clapping. I see Candice jump up from the couch and pull me into a tight hug until I can barely breathe.

"I knew it would happen! I just knew it! Oh my gosh, I am so happy! So what is going to happen now? Are you boyfriend and girlfriend? Are you guys public? Are you going to get married?" She starts rambling things off as soon as they pop into her head.

"Woah, Candice. Slow down. She is going to deal with Ian and then we are going to start with being real good friends, I'll ask her on a date and we'll see what happens from there." I pull back and she has a plastered smile on her face.

"I am so happy for you, Paul!" She yells in my face. I back up a little and let out a small laugh. "You really do like her a lot, don't you?" She asks me, sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah, Candice, I really do. A lot." I respond to her, turning towards her fireplace and letting out a long breath. "Probably more than I already should." I mumble under my breath, turning back to face Candice.

"Ohhh! So cute! Tell me more about it!" She squeals, clapping her hands together.

"Haha, uh. Well, there was this one time when we were filming and she messed up, then she crinkled her nose and it was so adorable, I couldn't help but laugh. Oh and _her_ laugh… I love it so much. She laughs and it makes me want to laugh, it makes me feel like I am flying through the sky. And when she smiles, it brightens up her whole face, spreading to her eyes. She looks like she's glowing when she smiles. She does this thing when she's nervous, she tucks her hair behind her ear and then gets a little red in the cheeks. And when she eats, she always goes to the kitchen and cleans her fork, even though they're already clean. Then when she picks straws out of the food cart she _always_ gets pink ones. She never gets un-sweet iced tea, and if they give it to her, she'll make the people get her a new drink. And when I get her cinnamon rolls, she always unrolls them first, then eats them with a fork and knife-" I tell her, weaving my fingers in and out of each other, I go to continue but she cuts me off.

"Holy shit." She says in amazement. My head snaps up to look at her eyes and she looks like a deer in the headlights.

"What?" I ask her, pulling off my jacket and throwing it on the chair across the room from the couch.

"You're definitely in love with her." She says like it's no big deal, and reaches to her coffee table, grabs a peanut and pops it in her mouth. This makes me freeze right in my tracks and my voice gets caught in my throat.

"Excuse me?" I say, sitting in the chair I put my jacket on. I can't believe she said that. Yeah, I like Nina a lot, but am I in love with her? I'm not sure. I mean, I miss her when she's not around. I hate not filming scenes with her. All I want to do is make her happy and take her face in my hands and kiss her until she faints. Maybe the feelings I have for Nina Dobrev are a little bit more than "just liking."

"I know you're in love with her. Don't try to convince me you aren't because I know that face. You're eyes glaze over and you have a natural smile on your face. Yep, you're in love." She grabs her wine glass and takes a sip while looking at me over the rim of her glass.

"Candice…" I start, but she holds up her finger and finishes her sip of wine then shakes her head no. "Fine, Candice. Maybe… _maybe_ I'm in love with her." My voice gets quieter as the sentence goes on until I can barely hear my voice, but I know Candice hears me because she releases a high-pitched scream and jumps on me and pulls me into a hug.

"I KNEW IT!" She screams into my ear. "You need to tell her! You need to now!" She yells, hopping off my lap and pulling me out of the chair, grabbing my jacket then dragging me towards the door.

"Candice, I'm not going to tell her now. It's too late in the night and too early in, whatever we have, to tell her…_ that._" I say, turning around once I am outside and she has her hand up on the door, not allowing me to enter.

"What is _that, _Paul?" She asks, trying to keep a smile off of her face. I give her a warning look and she bursts out in laughter, then calms herself down. "Say it, Mr. Wesley!" She points a finger at me and I give in.

A smile creeps on my face and soon it's ear-to-ear. I'm finally admitting it. After all these years, after all those panels and appearances, after all the photo-shoots, after going through my divorce. "That I am completely in love with Nina Dobrev."

* * *

**NINA'S POINT OF VIEW**

Walking into set the next morning with two coffees in a carrier and a bag with two cinnamon rolls, I feel extremely happy. Waking up this morning realizing that everything that happened last night, was, _in fact, _not a dream, made me overfill with joy.

It happened. It actually happened! Paul Wesley told me he has feelings for me, and I told him the same. It feels like an a thousand pound wait got pulled off my chest, now that I am out in the open with him about how I feel. Before we said anything, I was afraid I could spill the news anytime and anywhere, no matter who I was with. And that would have been bad. Because everyone thinks Ian and I have a "perfect relationship," when we really don't.

I walk out of the back door and head straight to Paul's trailer, hoping he is in there and not filming yet. His trailer is in the far back so I weave in and out of the rows or trailers until I get to the one that says 'Paul Wesley' on the door. I step up onto the second stair and knock three times, then step back down to the concrete so he doesn't hit me while opening the door.

I look down at my outfit, suddenly becoming self conscious of my choice of clothing. I threw on a pair of dark blue short-shorts and a loose, light blue tank top that opens down to the bottom of my back and shows a little cleavage. Right as I look up, he opens the door and when he sees me, he flashes one of his brilliant smiles.

"Hi," I say quietly. He backs up and holds the door open for me so I walk up the stairs and enter his trailer. I walk to the left and set the coffee and bag of cinnamon rolls on the table in front of his couch. I throw my bag off of my shoulder and turn around and see him just standing there. Then I see him walking towards me like he is on a mission and the next thing I know is: his arms are around my waist and his lips are pressed against mine. I crack a smile and now he is basically kissing my teeth, which is really embarrassing. Until he starts smiling so we are pretty much kissing with our teeth, which is uncomfortable. I pull back and blush attacks my cheeks until I cough and get serious. "Okay, let's be serious." I say with my "serious" face. He laughs a little, then coughs, and straightens out his smile and slowly presses his lips against mine. I instantly shut up and let him explore my mouth with his tongue. As soon as his hands grip my hips, I lose it. I jump up, wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

One hand automatically goes under my ass and the other stays firmly around my waist, clinging to my curve. He walks us over to the couch and turns so he is sitting and I am straddling his lap. He takes his hands and puts them on my jaw, somehow pulling my lips closer to his. I release my lips from his and come up for air, realizing I haven't had any in what feels like minutes. While I am breathing in sufficient amounts of oxygen he moves to my neck and starts to suck on the spot where my collar bone is that makes me go crazy. I look over to the window and make sure the blinds are down, and thankfully they are. I pull his face up to mine and connect our lips one more, while his hands go under my tank top and squeeze my hips. He then grabs the hem of my shirt and pulls it over my head so I am left in my hot pink, lace bra.

He pulls back from my lips and gives a sultry smile towards my body, which makes me laugh. He puts his arm back around my waist and lays us down on his couch. His hands are beside my head, holding his body weight off of mine. I slip my hands under his arms and grab for the bottom of his t-shirt, when I find it, I pull it off as fast as I can and discard it somewhere across the room. He leaves my lips and starts leaving small kisses on my chest, moving in the valley between my breasts then down to my stomach, trailing to my bellybutton until he reaches my shorts. He raises his look to my face and I wiggle a finger to tell him to come back up to me. He follows order, squeezes my hips once more then crawls his way up to my lips and leaves a searing kiss on them. He arches my back and reaches for the clip of my bra when someone knocks on the door.

We both immediately stop what we're doing and look at each other, I see fear in his eyes and I know he sees the same in mine. He mouths bathroom and I nod and hop up from the couch and run to the bathroom in my bra and shorts, remembering my shirt lying next to the door.

* * *

**PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW**

I forget my shirt and head straight for the door, figuring that whoever is on the other side has seen me shirtless before. I pull the door open and see a smiling Candice on the other side. Then her face adopts a questioning look and she crosses her arms and sticks out a leg.

"What's on your face?" She asks, raising an eyebrow. I quickly raise my thumb up to my lip and wipe off a sticky substance, I look at my thumb and see pink lip gloss. _Oh, Nina. _I think to myself, the corners of my lips turning into a shy smile. I look back up to Candice and she still looks confused. She starts to turn her head away but I can tell something catches her eye. I follow her look to my floor and find Nina's blue tank top. I turn back around and her eyes fly straight to mine and open as wide as they can. "She's in here isn't she!" She practically yells, and I immediately shush her. "Oh, my God! And you're half naked! What the hell were you doing?!" She squeals and smiles and claps all at the same time.

"Candice, now is not a very good time." I warn her, mouthing that I will tell her later, she waves a little and turns down to the stairs. I wave goodbye, then shut the door and go to the couch. I sit down and take a sip of the coffee Nina got me and start grabbing the contents out of the bag that's on the table. I see they're cinnamon rolls, get up and grab two plates from the small cupboard in the corner of the room. I sit back at the couch and start unrolling Nina's for her. When I finish, I call to her that the coast is clear and she walks out of the bathroom with an embarrassed smile on her face.

"Aww, come here." I mumble through a laughing, lying my back against the back of the couch and wave her over. She sits with her legs slung over my lap and her back against an armrest of the couch. Still in her bra and shorts, I set my hands on her left thigh and start rubbing my left hand down to her knee and back up to meet my right hand. "It was just Candice. No need to be embarrassed." I assure her, leaning up to plant a kiss on the side of her head. "Let's eat before these wonderful cinnamon rolls get cold." I say, pointing to the two plates on the table. She smiles and looks to the food then looks back at me with a smile on her face. "What?" I ask her, grabbing mine then sitting back against the couch.

"How did you know that I unroll my cinnamon rolls?" She questions, picking up her plate and she starts to swing her legs off of mine, but I stop her and tell her to leave them there. She smiles at me and then lifts up the cinnamon roll, reminding me of her question.

"Oh, well, I've paid attention to small details over the years." I say with a slight smile, looking down at my plate. I feel her hand against my cheek, pulling my face up to meet hers. She leaves a small kiss on my lips then smiles.

"Thank you." She tells me, rubbing her thumb along my jawline before going back to her food and taking a bite. I watch as she moans because it's so good then kicks her feet in excitement as she takes another bite. I laugh because of her love for food, and somehow her ability to keep her perfect body. I move one of my hands on her stomach and her look flashes to my face. "What are you doing?" She asks, setting her hand over mine.

"Admiring your perfect body," I say, turning towards her so her legs are split on my sides, but she is not straddling me. I put my other hand on her stomach and rubbing my thumbs over her soft skin.

"I'm not perfect." She mumbles, setting her empty plate on the table. I bend over and leave a few kisses in random spots on her stomach. She giggles and twitches a little and complains that it tickles. I sit back down and flash her a smile.

"To me you are." I reply, grabbing her hands and squeezing them. I then slip out from between her legs and get up to throw our plates away. I move to turn back to her when another knock is on the door.

"Nina?" I hear Ian shout through the door. I snap my head to Nina and she is already staring at me. Frightened and not knowing what to say, she points to me and mouths for me to say something.

"Uh—She is in the bathroom! She'll be out in a minute." I yell while she gets up from the couch and runs to grab her shirt from the ground.

"I'll just come in then." He says and I start to hear the door open. I run to it and bring it shut with a slam.

"No!" I shout as Nina finally gets her shirt over her head, she then pulls her hair into a pony tail and wipes her mouth of her smeared lip gloss. "I have no… shirt on…" I say because it's the first thing that comes to my mind. I look back to Nina and she has a worried look on her face. I raise my eyebrows and grab my shirt that is across the room.

"Why do you have no shirt on with my girlfriend in there?" He questions, surprisingly not coming into my trailer.

"Um… She brought me coffee and I spilled it on myself!" I shout, finally pulling my shirt over my head. "Alright you can come in." I say shuffling around a bit more until Ian comes in, then I flash him an awkward smile.

"You're all good right?" He asks me once more then goes over to Nina and lays a sloppy kiss on her lips, which makes my insides churn, and says, "Hey, babe." I scoff to myself, objectifying her as a 'babe' when she should be called _Nina or sweetheart._

"Hi." She says shyly, not really leaning into his touch.

"Julie wanted me to come get you guys. We're starting to film as soon as you two get there." He informs both of us, but only looks at Nina and then locks their fingers together.

I can't stand to see them together. All I want to do is get out of here. So I do, I leave them both behind and walk out of my trailer and head towards the set.

* * *

**NINA'S POINT OF VIEW**

After filming until three in the morning I am so completely exhausted and just want to go home. I want to go home and call Paul. I want to know what happened in his trailer earlier today before we started filming. Ian walked in and he practically ran out of the room.

Ugh, speaking of Ian, I still need to somehow break up with him. Gosh, I sound like such a bitch. It's not my fault that I wouldn't be torn up if we split. This relationship isn't fun for me. It hasn't been since the beginning.

I head to my trailer to get my bag to go home but when I get to the door I remember it's in Paul's trailer. I head into my trailer anyway and when I get in I am greeted with a surprise. There are white, vanilla candles everywhere and rose petals spread on the ground. I imagine it would be Paul doing all this since we were practically the only two left, but after I shut the door, I turn back around and see Ian in a suit and tie and my stomach instantly goes to my throat. _No, no, no, he cannot be doing this right now._ I think to myself while stepping a little further into the room.

"What're you doing?" I ask with a small smile. He grabs my hands and takes me to where the rose petals are the most accumulated.

"I'm not going to waste much time on this, or else I will probably never say it. But-," He starts but I cut him off because I know what's coming and I don't want him to say it. "Please, let me finish." He's on a mission, and no one can stop him, so I just let him continue. I nod and he flashes a smile. "I knew, from the moment I saw you, that I was supposed to be with you. So, here is the thing that I have wanted to ask you since I first laid eyes on you." He finishes and I feel like I'm going to throw up. No, he can't ask this. Not to me, not when I know how Paul feels. Why is he asking me this now? "Nina Dobrev, will you marry me?" He finally asks, squeezing my hands and I feel the tears sting in the corner of my eyes. I look down, take my hands from his and put a finger up to my forehead, trying to cover my face. "Nina…" He says my name caringly.

"I'm sorry." I whisper so quietly I don't think he even hears me. But I know he does when his touch freezes on my hands and he pulls away.

"What?" He asks sounding defeated. I can't get myself to look up to his face so I stay looking at the ground. Finally, I decide to look up at his face. And all I see is sadness in his eyes.

"I—I can't marry you… Ian." I whisper, feeling tears fall from my eyes and straight to the ground.

"No, Nina. Please, just think about it." He starts begging, grabbing my face and looking into my eyes.

"I can't, Ian. I have thought about it and I can't." I say, trying to get out of his grasp and walk out of my trailer.

"Why do you say you can't? Why?" He yells after me.

"Because I don't want to!" I scream back at him, running out of my trailer and back towards Paul's. It's hard navigating through the dark, so while I am walking by a trailer my foot gets caught on a metal bar on a small staircase and I fall and scrape my knee. I release a small squeal but get back up and finally get to Paul's trailer and burst in without caring who could be on the other side. I look to the left and find Paul sitting on the couch, someone is on it with him but I don't see who. But I can tell they are kissing, and that upsets me more than anything. Finally she pulls back and it's Torrey! _Torrey Fucking DeVitto. _I release a sob and that gets their attention because their heads turn towards me at the exact same time and as soon as I register Paul's facial expression I see guilt. But that still doesn't mean anything. He said they were over, for good. He said he wanted to be with me. Now here he is, making out with his ex-wife.

"Really?" I say as a fresh set of tears spills onto my cheeks. He throws me an apologetic look and starts to get up and walk towards me. Before he can get to me, I hold out my hand and back up, "No, just don't." I sob, then turn and walk out of his trailer. I hit the concrete then start to run to my car. I can't get ten feet without hearing his feet come running after me. Feeling tired and sick of everything, I just stop. I stop and drop to the ground then hear his footsteps speed up.

He stops above me and sits down on the ground next to me. The tears keep coming and I keep my head down. We sit in silence for too long and I want to break it. "Why?" I ask him one simple question, raising my look to his I see tears on his cheeks. Oh, my God, why is he crying?

"I had a few drinks and she came into my trailer and said it was a mistake getting a divorce. She pushed herself on me and at the time the alcohol was clouding my brain so I gave in. I promise you, that I don't want to be with her. I thought she felt the same as I did." He explains, rubbing his hand up and down my arm.

"Why is nothing going my way. Ian proposed to me and I said no, which I do not regret. Then I walk in your trailer and see you kissing someone else." I say through a sniffle. "Why are you crying, Paul?" I ask him, grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Because I don't want you to be mad at me." He says, clearing his cheeks of the wetness the tears made. "Wait you said Ian proposed to you." I nod. "And you said no?" He asks again.

"Of course I said no. I don't want to be with anyone but you." I tell him while adopting a smirk on my face. "You do realize we just avoided a huge fight." He laughs a little then lifts his face to show a beautiful smile. "I think that's why we would make a good team." I say, setting my hands on his cheeks and rub my thumbs across his cheekbones.

"We would make a perfect team." He repeats me, then sets his hand on the back of my neck and pulls me in for a long and slow kiss, starting butterflies in my stomach that probably won't go away for days. He always knows what to say to make my heart soar through the sky. He could say anything and I would believe him in an instant.

But I know he is right on this one. Because we would make a perfect team.

* * *

**A/N: We avoided a tragedy there. I'm sorry, I just couldn't make them fight already. They need to be happy for, at least, a little while. Sorry if I made Paul and Ian sound like asses. But aren't Dobsley so cute? And I am sorry if I made the proposal scene to quick. It is 12 in the morning and I am tired. A lot happened in this chapter. I hope you can follow along!**

**Alrighty, leave your reviews because they are always much appreciated!**


End file.
